Is It My Teeth: The Marcus Flint Story
by AmJamChamp
Summary: Marcus simply cannot allow girls onto the team. He's seen them play, they're good, but the team won't accept it. He just can't do it... can he?


A/N: So, I went through this a second time and made revisions and corrected a few things. This is now v2.

Disclaimer: I don't own Marcus Flint or any other Canon Harry Potter characters. J.K. Rowling does. I do however own Emily Bell and Addison Banks. My friend Amy owns Krystal Zelco. Well go on then... now that the boring stuff is over feel free to read your heart out.

Chapter 1: The Shootout

Day 1: Quidditch Practice

Sitting in the locker room, Marcus Flint was slipping on his Quidditch robe when his seeker, Terence Higgs jogged into the room. "Flint, the girls are at it again today. Why can't we just get them a restraining order from the field?" Higgs said quickly. Marcus slowly slid on his other boot and looked up at Higgs.

"They're actually pretty good if you watch'em. Our team could benefit from just practicing with them. But, you're right, this is our time." He stood up and announced to everyone, "Come out when you guys are ready, I need to have a talk with Miss Emily Bell..." Marcus said and he slowly headed out of the locker room.

He knew exactly who he was dealing with; Emily Bell and her two best friends, Krystal Zelco and Addison Banks. Marcus knew that overall they were some of the best players in Quidditch. Too bad he couldn't put them on the team. Slytherin had been known to only have male players on the team. Which, surprisingly to Marcus, seemed unfair. He stepped out onto the pitch, and there they were, working on their shooting. The quaffle was actually moving so fast between Emily and Krystall all you could see was a red line let from the quaffle as they passed. Marcus stood watching them until the sound of Jason Montague clearing his throat made him jump.

He turned around to see the whole Slytherin Quidditch team waiting for him to say something. Taking in a deep breath Marcus shouted out, "Oi! Emily, Krystal, Addison!" The trio stopped mid-pass to see who called them. The quaffle dropped to the ground hitting Adrian Pucey on the head. Adrian glared up at Krystal who was smirking a bit. Slowly; Emily, Krystal and Addison landed a few yards from the boys and Emily stepped forward.

"What are you and you're uh..." Emily paused as she pushed some of her streaked brown and blonde hair that had escaped from her ponytail out of her face. Then she glanced around at the rest of the team and blinked, "Would you call them a team...? doing here?" Emily asked, smiling again. Marcus let out a low growl as Krystal and Addison both smirked at Emily's comment.

"Don't start with me today, Em. I'm not in the mood. Besides, my team could beat you three any day. Everyone knows men are better on the pitch." Marcus said with fake confidence.

Emily let out a small chuckle, "Men, huh? Where do you plan to mind men then, huh? I honestly hope you're not talking about your team..." Emily smiled a bit more as both Krystal and Addison burst into laughter. Marcus turned a light shade of red. Behind Marcus; Montague, Pucey, Bole, Derrick, Bletchley and Higgs all had sneers on their faces.

Jason pushed Marcus a bit, "You just gonna take that from 'em, Flint?"

Adrian added, "Yeah, come on Marcus! Let's all beat these chicks down and give them what they deserve for wasting our pitch time!" The rest of the team murmured agreements to Adrian's proposal.

Marcus shook his head and looked at Emily, "We just wanna practice okay? Will you just leave us in peace?" Marcus asked hopefully of Emily.

Emily shrugged, "Yeah whatever, _man_." She said sarcastically as Krystal and Addison snickered. She nodded to Marcus and the trio turned to walk off the pitch.

Just then Miles Bletchley yelled out, "Hey! All three of you, let's have a shoot-out. Two of our chasers will shoot against Addison and then Emily and Krystal will try and score against me"

Addison nodded being the only one that turned around, "You got yourself a deal Bletchley." She caught up with Emily and Krystal and walked off the pitch with them.

Marcus turned around and glared at Miles, "You have got to be kidding me. Have you seem Em and Krys?! Have you seen Addison?! They just might win this."

Miles rolled his eyes, "Like they could get something past me. Come on, I'm... me" Marcus shook his head slowly.

"For your sake, you better hope they don't get anything past you. I might have to break tradition and put girls on the team." Marcus added as he smirked, mounting his broom and flying around the pitch. The rest of the team followed his lead. There was a delayed reaction from Miles who blinked but flew off after everyone else, now a bit worried about the shoot-out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day 2: The Shootout

Marcus sat in the stands with Bole, Derrick and Higgs. He had refused to participate in the shootout because he knew it would be a win for the girls. Lately, he had been hearing the Krystal and Emily were actually pretty decent beaters just the same. Glancing over at Derrick and Bole he shook his head; the two were bickering again. He glanced over at Addison warming up, she already seemed far better then Miles. Now, everyone knew that girls typically didn't play for Slytherin... but maybe, just maybe, Marcus could change that.

Honestly he was thinking about cutting some of his players for the girls, seeing as they would be a huge improvement on his pathetic excuse for a team. Marcus sighed to himself when he heard a whistle. Madam Hooch was going to monitor the shootout and make sure it was fair. It was only two shots, but Madam Hooch knew the Slytherin Quidditch Team all too well.

At the center of the pitch, Hooch began to speak to the six players and explained the rules. Emily and Jason tightly gripped eachother's hands giving a hard hand shake. The girls were up first. Krystal and Miles mounted their brooms. Miles quickly flew to the goal ring as Krystal recieved the quaffle. Twisting and turning, trying every possible way to fake Miles out, she finally reached the posts and two seconds later Hooch blew her whistle. The girls had scored.

Next, Adrian and Addison mounted their brooms while Krystal landed and high-fived Emily. Miles waited at the other end of the pitch for the next shot by Emily. Adrian tried something similar to what Krystal did, but unfortunately for him, Addison blocked it and threw the quaffle to Emily who smirked as she mounted her broom quaffle in hand.

Moving the same as Krystal before her, Emily reached the goalring quickly. Just the same as it was before, two second after reaching the goalring Hooch blew her whistle. That was it, the girls had won. They already scored twice and the boys could've only gotten one.

Marcus stood up and kicked the seat next to him. He couldn't believe it, how did they always beat him? How? Adrian and Jason flew over to the stands, and their heads were hung low. Marcus shook his head at them and mumbled to himself, "I don't believe that..." And then, all at once, a huge sigh was let out from the entire team. They all looked at eachother and smiled a bit, only because it was so ironic. Just as quickly as the smiles appeared on their faces they disappeared as they looked up. In front on them hovered Emily, Krystal and Addison.

"We get the pitch for the day then, eh?" Emily nodded to Marcus slowly, "Your team made that bet, so uh... you can thank them." Jason and Adrian scratched the sides of their heads embarassed.

All 10 players got into a giant argument about the pitch. Marcus said that they couldn't have it today because Slytherin needed the practice. Unfortunately for him, Emily didn't care. As the argument continued clouds slowly began to roll in and a light drizzle began. All ten of the kids looked up and got hit with raindrops. Jason spoke up, "I'm outta here. It's not even worth it to play in the rain, you guys can have the pitch." The rest of the team agreed and all headed down off the pitch, into the locker rooms.

Marcus looked at Emily with a smirk on his face and said rudely, "Aren't you going to go too? I mean, you might get your hair wet." Addison and Krystal rolled their eyes and headed off the pitch. Emily waved bye to them and turned back to Marcus.

"You know what the worst thing about you is Marcus?" She asked with a sneer.

Marcus answered like an arse, "Is it my teeth? I get that a lot..." He was now consumed by his own thoughts until Emily broke in.

"You're the captain of the most sexist team in the world. Slytherin has never had girls even if they are better. Krystal and I are so much better at the beater and chaser position then anyone on your team, except _maybe_ you. And Addison, she's the best keeper at Hogwarts, but the three of us ended up in the most sexist house in the world, so we don't even get the chance to play." Emily said as she glared at him, "Think about it..." She stalked off leaving Marcus very baffled.

:End of Chapter 1:

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Now... will Marcus Flint let the girls play on his team? Can he break free of Slytherin tradition? Is Emily sending him on a guilt trip? Find out next time on... Is It My Teeth? Chapter 2. -Deonna


End file.
